Feeling Incomplete
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: A little deleted scene that takes place during 'Musaki's Wound.' Musaki slips into an emotional coma while being unconscious and worries that his adopted family rejects him. Then, finds an unexpected spiritual guide. Will it help? For Tan-Tan Tanuki.


It popped out of my head somehow and this is what it came up. This is a deleted scene from 'Musaki's Wound' and I thought instead of him being unconscious by his emotional pain from his past, why not let him slip into a coma? You might think I'm crazy, but the imagination is unstoppable. Also, this song was conceived after hearing it so many times, playing in my head. So, I decided to just release it. Hope you like it. This one is for my friend; Tan-Tan Tanuki. Hope ya enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Feeling Incomplete<p>

by: Terrell James

While Musaki came back to the dormitories in the Jade Palace to his room, falling down unconscious, he soon found himself slipped into a coma, which soon resulted in shock for the rest of the kung-fu warriors. In a period of 10 hours, Musaki stayed in his room lifeless, feeling like he was dead. Soon, he went inside his own mind where he was still alive in a dream.

Musaki groans heavily, gets up and rubbed his head slightly and looks around and sees everything was white all around and no one was there.

"Where am I? Where is everyone?"

He walks around for a while and a couple of second later, he soon hears the voices in his head and his fears about his new family about what he really thinks about him in his nightmares came to haunt him.

'Musaki will never belong here. He never has.' Tigress said.

It triggers into a big fear deep inside of him that he knew that he was gonna be rejected by the Five for him being here.

'He has overstayed his welcome here at the palace.' Viper said.

'I agree. He's just too...quiet.' Mantis said.

'I'm suggesting that he should be somewhere else. He shouldn't even be a part of us.' Crane added.

'He doesn't fit in with us very well.' Monkey said.

'So we're all in agreement-we should convince Master Shifu to throw him out. Po disgusts him anyway.'

All of those negative thoughts and voices surround his head and he felt like he doesn't know who he is anymore and feels like he has no family. Throughout the time Po took his week off, he's been ignored by everyone, which made him feel depressed for a while and his fear of what his family thinks of him has come to a reality. He felt really helpless and didn't know what to do. He gets down on his knees and just broke down crying hysterically. All of his tears fell down on his face as he closed his eyes and continued sobbing uncontrollably.

"I knew they wouldn't want me here..." Musaki sobs.

He looks at himself in the mirror and hears all the laughing and taunting that they gave him back at the Bao Gu Orphange and as well as Tigress looking at him and just said nothing to him and walks away from him in disgust when he tried to spar with him; which ultimately failed.

He hears the comments where Tigress said negative things about him, which ultimately crushed his spirit hard.

'He will never belong here.'

'You're a future disgrace to our kung-fu.'

'You will never live up to the Dragon Warrior's expectations.'

'If you think you can just be like Po, you've got another thing coming.'

'You leave tomorrow. Just go back to where you came from and never come back.'

All of those thoughts spun around his head to the point where he can't take it anymore and he just covered his ears and then, got really angry and started punching the mirror as hard as he can as the glass went around. Musaki's fist had little blood in him and he walks out, gets down on his knees again and said, "No matter what I do, it's just never good enough."

He then heads over to find a piano in the middle of it. He didn't know where it came from, but he decided to just let all of those emotions out. So he sat down, puts his fingers on the piano and starts playing a song with tears still in his eyes. He starts singing in a broken, tearful voice.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me_

_I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going_

_is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on _

_like I never knew you_

_I'm awake_

_but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Voices tell me_

_I should carry on_

_But I am swimming_

_in an ocean all alone_

_My own family_

_it's written on your face_

_But you still wonder_

_If I made a big mistake_

_I tried to go on_

_like I never knew you_

_I'm awake_

_but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_I don't mean to drag it on_

_but I can't seem to let it go_

_I don't wanna have to face this world alone..._

_I wanna let it go_

_Alone..._

_I tried to go on_

_like I never knew you_

_I'm awake_

_but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete..._

_Incomplete..._

He lets out one last note as he lets some tears fall down and breaks down crying in front of the piano. Suddenly, he feels someone touching his shoulder and he turns around to see Master Oogway coming in. He smiles at him and said, "I see something has troubled you."

"I feel like...I have no family."

"How is that so?"

"Sometimes, I feel like I've been ignored and nothing matters anymore. I feel like I've been abandoned again."

"You're only in a coma."

"A coma?"

"From what I can tell you, your family is very concerned about you."

Musaki scoffs and said, "Right, they're concerned about me. Like they could care. What difference does it make? I'll never amount to anything."

"But take a look."

Oogway shows Musaki a reflection of him laying down in a coma in his bed. It was the first time that Musaki saw himself laying down and he sees Shifu coming in the room and he sat down in floor with his knees crossed and said, "Musaki, I wished I could've...paid so much attention to you. I was too busy with my own issues. I am so...sorry, my son."

Musaki looks at Oogway and said, "Shifu really does care about me."

"Of course he does."

Then, most of the Five surround him all over the bed and separately, most of them had their thoughts and they showed some love for him. To his surprise, Tigress came over to him and she told him, "I know that you and me had our issues and that I said a lot of things that were harsh, but I never meant any of that. I knew you've been through a lot of your emotional pain and I guess I just made it worse. I'm sorry for everything I said."

Musaki lets out a few tears in his eyes as Tigress left the room with the Five and he closed his eyes for a while and knew that Oogway was right.

"You may had a half childhood and half of it were filled with suffering, but that doesn't make you who you are. You can still live a happy life with them."

"So, what you're saying is...that I'm incomplete without them."

"Exactly."

Musaki thought twice about it and realized that his life would be incomplete without his adopted family in it. He's been through 10 years of suffering, pain and sorrow and doesn't want that to affect his life. He looks at Oogway and said, "I want to get out of this coma and the first thing I want to do is hug my family."

Oogway smiled at him and said, "That's what you should do. Besides, this is all a dream."

"This is really a dream? So, I'm not worthless after all. And I really listened to myself."

"And what is it saying?"

"Being in a coma sucks."

Soon enough, the light turned extra brighter and then, he woke up a little and realized that it was all a dream and found himself back in his room. He looks around and then he remembers everything that Oogway said and felt like being in a coma was like a living nightmare, but he came out of it after being in a coma for 15 hours and he lets out a little smile and falls back to sleep to get some rest, knowing that he will be loved.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it's nothing much, but still... Remember, this is a deleted scene from 'Musaki's Wound.' If you guys haven't read the fic, go do it right now. Anyways, I know I'm gonna do Musaki's backstory on his point-of-view and I will get to it as soon as I can. Until then, tell me what you think of this fic.<p> 


End file.
